Wrecked
by Corrosionz
Summary: Tifa wrecks Cloud's beloved Fenrir. She must be punished. Oneshot. Warning: Lemon.


**Disclaimer: I do not own FF7 or FFAC.**

**Rating: M for language and sexuality.**

**Author's Note: This is a one shot. While I was writing my other fanfic and Tifa wrecked Fenrir I came up with this idea. It's deliciously dirty, I hope you enjoy it.^^**

* * *

_"Healthy, lusty sex is wonderful." -_ John Wayne

***********

Blond eyebrows twitched together in anger as oddly blue eyes stared at the wreckage before him, "What did you do to Fenrir?"

Nervous brown eyes stared at the blond man standing across from them, fear written all over the warm orbs, "Um, I um…"

"You destroyed Fenrir."

"I di-didn't destroy Fenrir…I simply…" A gulp for air. "-Wrecked it."

The man jerked his head upwards to cast the darkest look at the woman on the other side of his crashed motorbike, "Well wrecked is an understatement. It doesn't even look like Fenrir anymore. It just looks like a trash heap that you brought home and told me that it was my bike."

She pulled long strands of black hair through her shaking fingers, "Well ok, would you at least like to know how I wrecked it?"

"And get a play by play on how you ruined him? No thanks, Tifa."

'_Fenrir is male_?' The martial artist questioned mentally, a look of confusion on her face. Almost as if reading her mind, Cloud's eyes glinted with anger again. "I'm going to have to spend months fixing him," he snarled in frustration as he shoved past her, nearly knocking her into the wall as he stormed up the stairs.

Tifa swallowed at her dry throat for a while before she darted up the stairs after him, taking two at a time.

"Cloud!" She exclaimed, but he was slamming his bedroom door by this point. She came to a screeching stop in the kitchen, Marlene and Denzel's wide eyes focused upon her, "You made Cloud mad!" Marlene told her, shaking her bowed head.

"He told us to tell you to leave him alone," Denzel told Tifa, shrugging, "So you might wanna leave him alone."

Tifa's eyes shifted back to the direction of Cloud's room as she sighed, nodding, "Alright, well then why don't we talk about some dinner then?"

************

To call dinner awkward would have been an understatement. The dirty looks that Tifa received the entire course were unlike anything she had ever been the victim of before, and she didn't intend to ever be on the receiving end of such anger ever again.

Once she had put the children to bed and cleaned up the kitchen, Tifa decided to attempt another chance of explaining herself to Cloud. He would understand. He was her best friend after all wasn't he? She would forgive him if he had done something like that by accident.

With a shaking hand, she knocked lightly on the door. Immediately the heavy wooden door flung open almost as if on its own accord until she found Cloud walking back to his place where he had been sitting on the bed, "What?"

She laced her hands behind her lower back, kicking at the invisible items on the floor, her lower lip out in a pouting and fearful expression, her long black hair pulled back in a loose pony tail, "Um Cloud, I came to apologize."

Silence.

"And to tell you what happened-"

Silence.

"And to tell you that I'll understand if you can't forgive me. It was an accident but I should have never used Fenrir to chase after Yuffie. It was stupid and immature on my part and I'm so very sorry. How can I make it up to you?"

There was a sharp intake of breath and a few squeaks from the bed coils, indicating movement. Without any time to look up, Tifa found the door slamming shut and locking, and her body being shoved hard against the wall. For the slightest of instants she thought Cloud had punched her so hard that she had landed against the wall but those assumptions quickly faded away when she felt his body pressed hard against hers.

She glanced down at his formed body and then back up to his eyes. They seemed to be smoldering with anger…and was that lust? "C-Cloud?"

He put his hands on the walls beside each side of her face, his teeth exposed in a predator-like motion, "You destroyed Fenrir. That can't go unpunished."

Tifa's entire body seemed to shake under his scrutiny, her face still unsure. She swallowed in vain at her desolately dry throat as she coughed slightly, "Well then, _punish_ me."

Cloud's blue eyes seemed to flash as she challenged him, surrendering her well being to his wrathful hands. "_I intend to_."

He shred his gloves from his hands, letting them fall to the ground. Tifa's chest rose and fell with uneven breaths as she kept her eyes locked with his own, his eyes daring her to make a move. The ex-SOLDIER's hands grasped her upper arms tightly, pushing her harder into the wall until she was quite sure she would mold into the hard surface. Cloud's mouth covered hers with a growl, his tongue forcing its way into her mouth immediately upon their lips meeting.

The moist muscle was demanding, dominating her own tongue as she tried to wrestle with his. And almost as soon as the kiss had started, it ended, his head pulling away from her, leaving her gasping for air.

A devilish sneer covered his face as he gripped at her shirt, ripping it up and over her head, letting it fall to the ground with his gloves. Tifa's cheeks tinted pink with her exposure, her large breasts accented with the blue bra that she wore.

Cloud's mako eyes fell down to the lacy fabric, his tongue running over his lips as he reached behind her and unsnapped the clasp that kept him from his prize. The bra fell to the ground, leaving two perfectly rounded and heavy breasts to stare at him in response.

He let his curious windows flicker over her mounds for a moment before they left their visual buffet to return their stare down with her brown ones. Tifa swallowed, feeling more than embarrassed, shifting the best she could underneath his strong grasp. It was no secret that Tifa was an excellent martial artist that could make men run in fear, but Cloud was her better, his strength greatly overpowering her own.

Again that sardonic chuckle seeped from his throat as he tightened his grip. The shifting had made him believe she was attempting to struggle against him. As a punishment for these unapproved actions, he unbuttoned her pants and pushed them to the ground impatiently, her blue lace panties that had been the mate to her bra fell shortly afterwards.

Standing there completely naked, Tifa tried to busy herself with anything else in the room besides his searing blue eyes. She always loved when Cloud would have his way with her but the fury behind his movements now was something she was quite unaccustomed to. And even though she stood there exposed and humiliated, she found her nether regions responding in a way that was also new.

"What's the matter, not so eager to pay up now?" Cloud hissed at her, gathering her wrists into on hand and pinning them high over her head. His long time friend and love interest shook her head, her eyes shading themselves from his view, bowing her head to hide her face. She couldn't let on that she was enjoying this.

Her submission caused another groan to escape Cloud's chest, his fingers shifting around her wrists.

There was shifting from Cloud, causing Tifa to open her eyes. She found him stripping himself naked with his free hand, his eyes locked on her face the entire time. He caught sight of her studying him, earning another wicked grin from him.

It wasn't long before he stood naked before her as well, pressing his aroused lower region against her, her body involuntarily heating up, a soft gasp passing through her lips. His tongue ran over her lower lip before forcing its way into her cavity again, his free hand playing over her skin lightly, constantly working its way lower and lower.

Tifa gasped into his mouth when she felt him snake his hand in between her legs, the heat of her sex radiating off of her. That animal-like growl was his response, his hand forcing her thighs apart slightly, his fingers separating her wet sex to find the already swollen nub awaiting satisfaction.

Instead of wasting his time to play with her clit, he pressed two fingers together and shoved them full force into her opening, Tifa's eyes widening at the sudden entrance. She whimpered as he shoved his fingers in and out, swiveling and scooping at her insides, teasing her body with his mimicking motions.

Her breaths became shorter, her stomach flipping as she began to tense. Another chuckle, "Mmm, ready are you?" He whispered.

Tifa's neck fell to the side as his tantalizing lips found her neck and jaw line, licking, sucking, and biting at her skin, her moans growing louder and louder. And just as before, he ended his pleasing, his teeth biting down hard on her collarbone as he ripped his fingers from inside her, leaving her wanting more.

Tifa let out a whimper of need as she watched him lick every one of his offending fingers with painstakingly slow movements, savoring her flavor like it was the rarest delicacy that any man would ever enjoy. His eyes fluttered shut for a moment as he finished cleaning off his fingers.

The martial artist and care taker glanced to see his completely aroused member. It appeared painful. Instinctively she rubbed her hips against him, earning a gasp of surprise from him this time.

Cloud's eyes opened again, the mako blue seeming to be alight with a hunger that was solely focused in on Tifa. It was too much to continue drawing this out. The ex-SOLDIER released her wrists, letting her arms fall to their designated areas on either side of her. He bent down, his hands snaking just underneath her buttocks, hoisting her upwards, his hands secure under her upper thighs.

Tifa's hands instinctively steadied themselves with his strong shoulders, her mouth bumping against his as he shifted against her. Without any warning, he ferociously pushed himself inside her. Nails digging into his shoulders and a mewl of slight discomfort was Tifa's response, Cloud not wasting time to let her adjust to his size, pumping in and out of her with a core shattering force.

The friction and strength he used to grind into her was overbearing, Tifa's head lulling backwards in a form of being dominated, the whole scene intoxicating. Soon the thrusts were becoming deeper and quicker, their breathing becoming irregular with their sin.

Soon Cloud's partner began to whisper his name over and over into his ear, his pace only quickening upon hearing this. The mixture of pain and pleasure were becoming too much for her, her insides beginning to clench in preparation, "Open your eyes."

Hesitantly Tifa peeled her eyes open, his always alert eyes locked with hers, "I want to look at your eyes when you come."

And this made her insides grow tighter, his command arousing her further. "That's it," he growled against her chest, his mouth and tongue sucking on a breast, switching back and forth between the two pieces of flesh until he could feel her hips moving to meet his, her fingers grasping desperately at his back.

"Tell me what you want, Tifa," he breathed, his mouth leaving her chest to kiss her lips and suck the air from her lungs.

"More."

"More?"

Tifa nodded, biting down hard on her lower lip, her face contorted in such a way that sent Cloud's nerves on a tizzy. He removed himself from her completely except for his tip, and then slammed back into her as hard as his body would permit, on and on.

"Oh my god!" Tifa wailed, her body squirming beneath his strong limbs and actions, her body flushing with heat and desire, her hips tightening around him.

Her warm eyes held his as she reached her peak, throwing her head back hard against the wall, her back arching, her insides clamping down around him, her teeth biting into her lip, her face growing red, her eyes passionate as she released, screaming his name at the top of her lungs. It was a beautiful explosion, one that Cloud couldn't help but add to as her sex pumped around his eager member, his own release imminent.

He moved his lips beside her ear and breathed her name as his own rhythmic thrusting became jerky, his body tightening as he pounded into her still throbbing insides. He groaned as he came as well, his warm liquid filling her insides as her sex continued to milk him, her own orgasm beginning to subside.

They remained there for the longest time, panting against one another, Tifa's form limp against Cloud, his head resting against her sweating skin.

************

The next day, as Tifa popped a couple aspirin, she smiled to herself, her eyes giving Cloud a sultry expression, a haughty look on his face as well. One thing was for certain, if this was going to happen every time she did something to Fenrir, she was going to try and wreck the motorbike more often.


End file.
